Dark Savior - the Rylax Chronicles
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Rylax is half demon. He finds himelf in the Slayers universe. 'Nuff said.
1. Sore Wa Himtsu Des!

Dark Saviour – the Rylax Chronicles 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. Any other characters that he encounters belong to their creators – unless of course I created them. **

Chapter One 

The Astral Plain – a vast plain of space where spirits and other ethereal beings dwell. One section of this plain of existence, a young teen is imprisoned. He wore black jeans, black hiking boots, and a black leather jacket that went down to his knees over a plain black shirt. Two broadswords were at his side as he surveyed the area through his blue eyes. 

_This is so boring – nothing to do except sit here and watch…nothingness roll by. I hate my father. _

Just as he sat there, thinking to himself, Rylax was suddenly tossed out of his astral prison and out onto a hard dirt road. _Ouch. Why am I free? Did somebody actually defeat my father, the Demon Highlord?_

He stood up and ran a hand through his short amber hair and looked around. He had no idea where he was, but at least he wasn't imprisoned anymore. _But whom do I have to thank for my freedom? No normal mortal could beat my father without some kind of help. _

Sighing, he made sure that nobody was watching before casting a flight spell on himself and flying into the air to take a look around. To the north there was a small town, to the east there were mountains and forests. Actually, everywhere besides north was covered in forests. _To the town it is then. _

He landed and started to walk northward. About halfway to the town, the sky clouded over, and Rylax glanced up, frowning. _Wonderful. Rain._

He quickened his pace. The last thing he needed was to be drenched. 

**_Why don't you just use a Teleportation spell?  _**the demon half of him said.

****

_Why not? _It was rare that Rylax's demon half actually helped him (he was only half demon – the other side of him was human), and it usually meant trouble. _What are you planning?_

**_You don't trust me?_**

****

_No._

**_I don't want to get wet either. Besides…it'll be fun to scare the locals._**

****

_What? No killing?_

**_That would be fun too…_**

****

_…I don't kill unless it's necessary. You know that._

**_You're such a boring person._**

****

Rylax decided not to continue the conversation and merely cast the Teleportation spell, landing in the town square.

The locals stared at him for a second before scattering. 

Hehehehe… 

****

_You shut up._

**_You really should learn to have fun._**

****

_Scaring people to death isn't my idea of 'fun'._

**_A pity._**

****

_Argh! Just be quiet, OK?!_

Rylax sighed and looked around. While the people had scattered at his sudden appearance, something told him that it wasn't him that they were afraid of…

**_You might want to look behind you._**

****

_Huh? _

Rylax turned and took a step back in shock. _Oh great…one of my father's minions. Just great. _"Hello, Ranklar."

The blood-soaked, three-headed demon skeleton glared down at Rylax. "You are free."

No shit. You want to try the next question, oh bony one? 

****

"Shut up, Ilandros," Ranklar growled. "You are a traitor to us."

Why? Because I am a part of a human? Ilandros asked. It's better than what you are. 

"I am a true demon!" Ranklar growled, raising his dragon-bone blades in anger. "I'll destroy you right now!"

**_I think not._**

****

Rylax drew his two broadswords – which were actually both two-handed and heavy, but he was far stronger than any normal human and could carry both with ease – and stood in front of the demon. 

"Let's do this." 

As Ranklar swung his blades down towards Rylax, the teenager leapt over the demon's head, twisted in mid-air and landed behind Ranklar perfectly. By the time Ranklar had turned around, Rylax had already severed his arm off at the shoulder and cut deep into Ranklar's dragon-bone armour. Ranklar laughed as he regenerated the arm and simply backhanded the youth, sending him back. Rylax laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocked. He raised his swords and ran back at Ranklar and then seemingly past him. 

Time stopped for a moment, and then…

"Damn you, Rylax."

…Ranklar literally fell to pieces. 

"Too easy." Rylax smirked and sheathed his swords. "Didn't even havta call on you powers, Ilandros."

**_Don't rub it in. _**Ilandros said. **_You are strong, but you will have to call on me again one day._**

****

_Yeah well, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon._

Ilandros fell silent as the people swarmed out of their homes to gape at Rylax. He hardly paid them any attention as he went to the inn and booked a room for the night.

_Where are we, anyway?_

**_The Slayers Universe._**

****

_Great…_

*-*-*-*-*

Lina fireballed another bandit as she stalked through the forest in search of a town with an inn – she had been stuck in this gods forsaken forest for two days now, and she was getting really tired of having to blast bandits all day long. 

Thankfully, she found a town and an inn. She booked a room for the night, too tired to hear what the innkeeper was saying as she trudged up the stairs, opened the door and threw herself down onto the bed…

…And the person occupying the bed.

"ACK! _FIREBALL!_"

"WHOA! _FIREBALL!_"

The two attacks met, and the explosion that followed vaporised the inn.

*-*-*-*-*

Rylax glared at the young woman sitting across the cell from him. She had gotten them both arrested when she had climbed into bed – _his _bed – and then sent out a fireball at the exact same time that he had. The force of the explosion levelled the inn, and the local law enforcers had arrested them both on the spot. _What did she say her name was? Lina Inverse? Yeah, that was it._

**_That little bitch got us arrested._**

****

_Shut up. I'm too tired to listen to your bullshit. _

**_But…_**

****

_I said SHUT UP!!_

Silence. _Good._

*-*-*-*

Lina could tell that the teen was glaring at her. It wasn't her fault that the innkeeper failed to warn her that she was going to have to share the room! _Besides, it was his fault for throwing that fireball at me. _

She glared back at him. "What are you staring at?" she snapped. 

**_An irritating little…_**

****

_I thought I told you to shut up.  _"Nothing." Rylax sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. "Nothin' at all."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, not really liking each other. Finally, Rylax spoke up.

"Why'd you throw a fireball at me?"

"Reflex."

"Damned good reflexes. Powerful magick too – you a sorceress?"

"Yes."

"That explains it then. Why not just bust out of here?"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll get us out."

Rylax stood up and raised a hand towards the bars. "Lessee if I got this right…" he said. "_Source of all power! Wind which blows to the East! Flare Arrow!_"

He launched a dozen Flare Arrows at the bars, melting them like butter. He walked out and KO'd the guard, not wanting to kill unnecessarily, and got his swords. He turned to Lina and saluted.

"See ya." With that, he ran off into the night. 


	2. Xellos VS. Rylax

Chapter Two – Xellos VS Rylax 

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Rylax turned and sighed when he saw that Lina was running after him. _What does she want? _

**_You're asking me?_**

****

_No._

"What do you want?" he asked her when she had caught up to him.

"Want some company?"

"No." Rylax turned to walk away, but Lina put her hand on his arm. He tensed up immediately – he didn't like being touched. "Let. Go."

Her tone was jovial and a little sarcastic. "What? You don't like being touched?"

He whirled around, the golden flecks in his eyes shining faintly. "No!" he growled, "now I suggest you leave me alone!"

Lina stepped back in shock. The thought that this boy was a Mazoku flitted through her mind, but then she realized that his eyes were that of a human, not a Mazoku. "What are you?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

The golden flecks in his eyes dimmed down, and he turned his back to her again. "You wouldn't understand." 

She frowned. Maybe he was right, but now she was really curious. "Try me."

He turned to face her again, and she noticed that the golden flecks were almost completely gone, replaced by a radiant blue as his skin shone faintly with a golden shine. Black stripes flickered on his face.  

"I'm not completely human," he said. "Half of me is a dangerous demon named Ilandros."

She blinked. "What…?"

"See?" Rylax said, "I told you that you wouldn't understand!"

He turned and started to walk away, stopping when Lina ran past him and stood in his way, arms across her chest. **_Her flat chest_**, Ilandros noted. __

_Shut up. _"What is it now?"

"I don't care what you are, I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

Rylax looked at her closely. He could see that she had a powerful aura, and their first meeting had told him that she was a powerful magick user. "…Fine."

"Cool." She grinned. "Lets go!"

He watched her as she walked off. _What have I gotten myself into?_

A journey with a flat-chested sorceress. Ilandros' tone was flat. 

_How many times have I told you to shut up?_

**_Only three counting now._**

****

Rylax sighed and followed Lina.

*-*-*-*-*

"Give us all of yer money!"

Rylax blinked and looked at the single man standing in front of them. _He's nuts. ****_

****

**_He also has about 60 other men surrounding us._**

****

_Damn._ "Lina? There are about sixty men surrounding us…" he trailed off when the bandit looked at her closely.

"You look familiar," he said. "Red hair…flat chest…"

"WHAT!?" Lina lost her temper. "_FIREBALL!_"

The man was sent flying, singed by the fireball. Rylax stared at her in shock, silently vowing never to piss her off. 

Um… 

****

I concur… 

Lina glared at the woods that lined the road that they were travelling, an aura of power surrounding her. "_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time... In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!!__"___

Rylax watched in shock as the blast of black magick hit the bandits, killing them all in one hit. _HOLY SHIT!_

Ditto. But there are still twenty more of them… 

Rylax smirked and raised his hands – he had the ability to just hear the incantation of a spell, memorising the words and mastering the spell in one go. _"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time… In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!!"_

Lina had twisted around when she had heard Rylax start the incantation to the Dragon Slave, and now stood wide-eyed as she watched the powerful Black Magick spell obliterate the rest of the bandits.  "Whoa…" she said. "I didn't know you knew that spell!"

Rylax shrugged. "I heard you say the incantation and just copied you, that's all."

She stared. "You mean you never used that spell before?!"

"Uh…yeah." 

Lina blinked at him before moving on. "Come on, we have a long way to go."

**_Poor mortal. She can't understand the sheer power we have._**

****

_Shut up._

"Hey! Wait!!" Rylax ran after Lina.

*-*-*-*-*

Rylax booked two separate rooms – he didn't want to see if Lina snored or not. _But first, I need food._

He went to the dining area and looked at the menu. _The roast chicken sounds good… _He blinked when he heard Lina order enough food to feed a small army. _Uh…_

**_How can somebody so small order so much?!_**

****

_I have no idea._

Rylax smirked and decided to have some of Lina's food – she had no objections. Once they had eaten the entire meal, they went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. Well, Lina did anyway…

*-*-*-*

Rylax grumbled and got out of bed. He couldn't sleep – he needed to do something. 

He went over to the window, opened it, and jumped to the ground, landing in a perfect crouch on the ground – two floors down. _I hope nobody saw that… _He stood up and started to walk around the town. It was dark – the moon and stars were hidden behind dark clouds. 

"Who are you?"

Rylax turned at the sound of the voice and had to look up to find the owner of the voice. What he saw was a male with purple hair wearing black clothing and carrying a staff.  

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

**_I've only just met him and already I don't like him. _**

****

Rylax sighed and ignored Ilandros. _OK… _"All right, O Mysterious One, my name is Rylax Isenglar. Who. Are. You?"

The figure disappeared for a moment before reappearing in front of Rylax; his eyes wide open as he stared at the teen. "What's the matter with your aura? It seems to be a mixture of both light and darkness."

**_OK, so he can see our aura._**

****

The figure stepped back, and then grinned stupidly. "So you have two beings inside of you." It wasn't a question.

**_You can hear me. _**Not a question.

"Hai."

**_I thought only another demon could hear me. Are you a demon, creature?_**

****

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

**_That's getting annoying. Rylax, I say we just kill this little pest. I don't think anybody will miss him._**

****

"Look, I've told you before—"

Rylax was cut off by a blast of power that slammed into his chest, sending him backwards. "Ouch." He glared at the creature, which was standing there with a rather disturbing grin on his face. "You're a dead man."

**_You're letting me out?_**

****

_Hell yes._

Ilandros laughed evilly as Rylax changed. His hair went jet black as his skin turned gold and black lines appeared on his face. His eyes glowed gold as red-black energy wings appeared on his back. He looked directly at the creature and grinned ferally when it backed away. **_"Surprised? Don't be. I am merely the demon within the human."_**

****

Ilandros drew his two broadswords and leapt at the creature, not fazed when it leapt into the air and flew up. Ilandros followed it and dodged the blast of power that the creature sent down at him. The fact that it made a small crater didn't bother him either. He let loose a fireball made of pure dark flame. The creature loosed a blast of its own black energy and sent the fireball careening down towards the town's largest building.

The building was engulfed in black fire and reduced to ash in seconds. 

*-*-*-*

Lina was forced out of her sleep by the sounds of a massive battle going on outside. What amazed her was the fact that she wasn't the one that started it. Grumbling, she got out of bed and looked outside. 

"Oh, it's just Xellos…" she yawned and was about to get back into bed when she did a double take at who Xellos was fighting. "Rylax…?"

She got dressed and ran downstairs. 

She made it outside of the inn just as the entire second floor exploded. _ACK! Was that a black fireball?!_

She looked up just as Xellos and the creature that she assumed was Rylax sent out two separate blasts of power, each blast meeting and causing a massive explosion that sent them both flying to the ground. Xellos crashed through a building, causing the entire structure to collapse. 

Rylax went through three buildings, each of them collapsing. _I thought I could wreak havoc. This is insane! _

As the two of them emerged from the rubble of the buildings and attacked each other in mid air again, Lina decided that she didn't feel like getting blamed for wiping this town out as well. She rose her hands and began to chant the incantation to the spell that was her speciality.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time... In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!  
Dragon Slave!"

The massive explosion that erupted from Lina's hands blew what was left of the town to dust, but it stopped the fight too. 

Ilandros slammed into the ground, making a nice little crater in the process. Xellos landed a few meters away, getting up moments later and grinning at Lina. "Arigato, Lina-Chan!" he grinned stupidly. 

"What are you doing here, Xellos?" Lina glared at him. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Lina groaned. "Forget I asked."

She gasped as Ilandros grabbed her throat and lifted her up. **"Why did you do that?"**

She stared at him. "…Rylax?" 

**"No. I am the demon within him. I am Ilandros, son of a powerful Demon Highlord. Why did you use that infernal black magick spell on me?"**

"To stop the fight." Lina glared at him. "Now put me down before I fireball you!"

He laughed. **"That fireball spell of yours is nothing in comparison to my blackfireball. But…Rylax doesn't want to see you hurt, although I can't see why."**

He dropped her like a rock and allowed Rylax to take control again. The teen looked at her sadly. "Sorry you had to meet Rylax like that," he said, helping her up. He turned to Xellos but spoke to her. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately," Lina said. "He's Xellos the Mysterious Priest. We don't know much about him since he answers most questions with 'sore wa himitsu desu.'"

"I noticed." Rylax looked at the ruined inn and sighed. "It'll be dawn soon. We should leave before we get locked up for destroying a town."

"It wouldn't be the first time Lina's done that!" Xellos grinned. 


	3. Xel as a DAUGHTER? O.o

Chapter Three – Zillas Metallium 

They had been travelling for seven days now. Xellos proved to be quite an annoying companion – he could sing so off key that it was beyond horrid. How Lina put up with him was beyond Rylax's comprehension. All he knew was that the 'priest' wasn't all that he seemed to be. Ilandros agreed with him – Xellos was not to be trusted. He was far too powerful to be a trustworthy companion. 

Rylax sighed and looked at Lina. "How far away is this next town?" he asked. Lina glanced at him.

"Another days' journey," she said. 

"Great." Rylax sighed and looked around. It was a beautiful day – no clouds in the sky, no bandits (aside from the group that Lina had blasted a few miles back). In other words – it was too good to last. 

He hated it when he was right. 

"Uh…what're these things?" he asked as two-dozen Lesser Mazoku appeared out of thin air and surrounded them. 

Lina looked at him in shock. "You've never seen a Mazoku before?!" 

"Uh…no."

Lina sighed and prepared to do battle…

…Only to be blasted back by the backlash of an extremely powerful spell that literally tore the Mazoku to pieces.

"What was that?!"

*-*-*-*-*

She appeared to be in her early twenties. She wore black robes – the robes of a sorceress (though she wasn't one). Her elbow-length gloves had a black jewel in their centres and her face was almost completely overshadowed by the hood that was cast over her head. The only features that could be seen under the hood were a few locks of her shoulder-length purple hair and her amethyst elliptical eyes – Mazoku eyes. The black hilt of a sword could be seen just under her cape as she floated in mid air, examining her prey. 

_Not even the great Lina Inverse could take those things on all at once. Although I've never seen that boy before… _She noticed Xellos and growled softly. _Father…_

She decided to risk using the Omega Slave spell. 

_"Darkest night, reddest blood, deepest void! I call upon thee, oh powerful Lord of Nightmares! Grant thy awesome power in my hands! Grant me the power to vanquish our foes!! OMEGA SLAVE!!!"_

*-*-*-*-*

_Holy shit! What the hell was that?! _Rylax thought as the massive explosion died down. 

**_You're asking the wrong demon! _**Ilandros replied. **_But it was powerful!_**

****

As the massive dust cloud cleared, they all stared at the sight before them. The road for the next few hundred miles was _gone. _A smoking crater – quite possibly the biggest that they had ever seen – replaced it. 

"Damn. Put too much power into the spell. I _hate it _when I do that." 

A female figure landed in front of the group and glanced behind her at the crater. "Oops," she said. "Well, that'll put a damper on your travel plans, eh, Dad?"

Xellos stared. "Zillas?!"

The figure lowered her hood, revealing an attractive female with amethyst eyes and dark purple hair that fell in curls just past her shoulder blades. "The one and the same." Then her mood changed and she drew her sword – a black, slightly-curved, weapon that seemed to shine darkly – and ran at Xellos, not fazed when he simply teleported out of the way of her attack. He reappeared above her and grinned down at her stupidly.

"You haven't changed!" he said, still grinning. He noticed the shocked look that Lina was giving him. "Sore wa himitsu desu, Lina-chan!" 

"You have a daughter?!" Lina asked, ignoring his statement completely. Zillas sighed and sheathed her sword, never taking her eyes off of Xellos. 

"Yeah, he's my father," she said. "Although I hate him for it. Y'see, my mother was human, so I'm only half-Mazoku. I can experience emotions – both positive and negative – and I can feed off of negative emotions." 

She shrugged and looked at the road. "At least I wiped out those Mazoku before they could hurt you two."

"Uh…thanks," Rylax said. "But what about him?" He pointed to Xellos, who just grinned. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" he said, waving his finger. Rylax sighed.

"Forget I asked," he said. "So, Zillas, why did you save us?"

"Don't thank me," Zillas said. "I was only doing my job. I hunt Mazoku for a living."

Lina looked surprised. "But you're half-Mazoku!"

"So? Send a monster to kill a monster."

"She has a point," Rylax said. "Uh…no offence, Zillas."

"None taken."

"Well," Lina said. "We just have to get to the next town. Although with this crater in the way, that's going to be hard."

Zillas smirked. "Xellos?"

Xellos sighed. "I could get us to the town," he said. "A simple teleportation spell is all that it would take."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

"Argh…" Lina groaned. "Never mind! Just get us to the next town!"

"Hai, Lina-chan." Xellos raised his staff, the crystal at the top glowing brightly…

*-*-*-*

"Well," Rylax said. "At least we're in a town…"

Zillas sighed. "Yeah," she said. "I don't think that Lina meant to teleport us right into the middle of the town square."

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos grinned.

"How long do you think Lina's going to be?" Rylax asked. 

"Who knows?" Zillas replied. "Those guards seemed adamant to question her."

Just then the guard post blew up and Lina stalked out of the dust, looking agitated. "Humph. Trying to arrest me!" she said. "They accused me of blowing up the road!" She glared at Zillas, who smirked.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" she said, still smirking.

"Don't you start with that!" Lina said.

Zillas burst out laughing.


	4. Delphi Nova

Chapter 4 – Delphi Nova 

**Disclaimer: I'm using Delphi with permission from her creator.**

They were out on the road again two days later. So far, their journey had been boring – and they had nothing to do. 

That is until Zellas showed up, yes, Zellas Metallium – the Mazoku Lord known as the Beastmaster. Zillas sighed when she saw the 'woman' on the side of the road. 

"Hi granny!" she said, grinning.

"Don't call me 'granny'!" Zellas shouted. Zillas chuckled.

"You'd prefer 'grandma'?"

"NO!"

Lina stared at Zillas. "Uh…are you sure you should be taunting her? She IS a Mazoku Lord."

"Your point?" Zillas asked. Lina blinked.

"You're not scared of her?!"

"No."

Zellas glared at her 'granddaughter'. "You are a strange one, Zillas."

"Arigato!" Zillas said, bowing. "So, what do you want? You don't usually stray off of Wolfpack Island."

"Delphi's gone missing."

"Can't you track her?" Zillas asked. 

"Usually, yes. But she seems to have blocked me out," Zellas replied. "It's either that or somebody else is blocking her from me."

Zillas looked worried. "Do you know where she was last?"

"A small town just north of here."

Zillas nodded. "I'm on it!"

"Wait! What about us?" Lina had just been standing on the sidelines, staring at this odd conversation. "And who's Delphi?"

"Delphi Nova is a half-gryphon sorceress who was raised by Zellas-sama in her wolf pack," Zillas said. "She has amazing potential for power, but most of her energy goes into retaining her human form."

"Sounds like a nice enough person," Rylax said. "Well then, let's go find her!"

"Hold it!" Lina held up her hand. "Why are we doing this?"

Zillas glanced at Zellas, who looked like she was ready to rip Lina's head off. "Because it's not a good idea to make a Mazoku Lord angry," she said. She paused. "I'll give you 4000 gold pieces and a new spell if you help us."

"5000!" 

Zillas thought about that and checked her moneybags. _I have about…90 000 gold pieces here… _"Deal."

"Where did you get all of that money, Granddaughter?" Zellas asked.

"Sore wa himitsu desu," Zillas replied, grinning. She wasn't about to tell her grandmother that she had made this money by hunting down Mazoku. "C'mon you guys! We have a sorceress to find!"

She ran off down the road, forcing Lina and Rylax to follow. Xellos stayed behind.

"What's really going on?" he asked. "Delphi hasn't stayed on Wolfpack Island for months."

Zellas looked at him. "She did stay with me for a while," she said. "Then she up and left – saying something about wanting to learn more spells. I lost track of her two day's ago, and I'm actually getting a little worried about her."

Xellos frowned. "You shouldn't get so attached to a mortal," he said, before 'porting away.

Zellas stared at the spot where he had been. "Yes, but Delphi isn't a normal mortal…"

*-*-*-*-*

"Where did you vanish off to?" Lina asked when Xellos rejoined them.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos waved a finger. 

"Forget I asked," Lina said. "Anyway, the nearest town is only two day's away from here. We can get some information out of the locals when we get there."

Rylax cracked his knuckles. "I'm good at prying information out of people," he said, grinning.

"I don't want to come into the town," Zillas said. At their asking looks, she sighed. "It's my hometown," she explained. "I don't have many fond memories of living there."

Rylax nodded. He knew what that was like. "OK, you stay outside of town. We'll get the information on our own."

Zillas looked relieved. "Thanks," she said. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Zillas smiled at them. "Thanks."

*-*-*-*

Two days (and about 100 crispy bandits later), they reached Zillas' hometown. Zillas waved them off and watched them enter the town. _I have a bad feeling, _she thought. _Something's not right…_

*-*-*-*

"Why is it so quiet?" Lina asked, looking around the town. "Where is everybody?"

Rylax listened closely to the surroundings and heard faint noises of shouting near the center of the town. "This way," he said. "Near the town hall."

They made their way to the town hall and stopped when they saw the spectacle. A girl – around Lina's height – with long, midnight blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt, black pants, black boots, purple elbow-length fingerless gloves and a black headband. 

Lina frowned. "I don't like the looks of this," she said.

Rylax suddenly snarled. "They're going to kill her," he said. "She's half-gryphon. That must be Delphi."

He tensed. "DOWN!"

They threw themselves to the ground just as a blast of black energy slammed into the town hall, reducing it to rubble in one hit. Zillas flew over them, rage in her eyes as she flew at the startled crowd, scattering them like a wolf scattering sheep. She grabbed the mayor, her teeth bared in a vicious snarl. 

"What is it with you humans and trying to destroy anything that you don't understand?" she asked. "This girl is a friend of mine, and _nobody_ hurts my friends and lives."

"Z-Zillas?" 

"Yes," Zillas said. "Never thought that you'd see me again, did you? Delphi? You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delphi said as Rylax came and untied her. She took something off of her head. "They put this on me so that I couldn't use my magick." 

She turned to the petrified crowd, hands raised. "Not so brave now, are you?" she asked. "FLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEE ARRRRRRRRRROWWWWW!!"

She loosed the spell right into the middle of the crowd, scattering them even more. 

"C'mon!" Rylax grabbed her and they ran out of the town. Once they were out of town, Rylax sighed and turned to Delphi.

"Hi, the name's Rylax. Nice to meet you."

Delphi blinked at him. "Uh…hi."


End file.
